supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyta Song
Story Gemuu is a former professional gamer and weapon designer who now uses her skills at The Armor Agency as Weapon Investigator and led weapon designer . She is a very competitive individual, and coupled with her pro-gamer skills, this makes her an extremely effective investigator. Never backing down, Gemuu always plays to win. About Lyta Song was once a pro-gamer. A fierce competitor, Song played to win at any cost, and gained a well-earned reputation for showing no mercy to her opponents. At home, however, not all was well, as struggled to maintain its defense against the other clans in Tokyo that repeatedly attacked the Songhai Clan. As the war continued to adapt, it eventually disrupted Songhai's drone-control networks and weapon technology, forcing the military to take action. Songhai Clan decided to start a program called "G.A.M.E" (Genetically Augmented Mechanical Engineers) to jumpstart a new world defense for their clan. Scrambling to find suitable candidates, the Songhai Clan turned to the country's professional gamers, who possessed the necessary reflexes and instincts to operate and create advanced weapons systems. Top stars were drafted, including Song, who was now 19. She saw the new mission as a game, and an evolution of her own career. Without fear or hesitation, she abandoned the limelight of her pro-gamer career, and got an armored G.A.M.E licence from the Songhai Clan. As a member of G.A.M.E, she could put her reflexes to the ultimate test on a real battlefield, instead of a digital one. Her skills and intense competitive spirit made her an extremely effective investigator and designer as numerous missions proved she had the talent. Song now fearlessly charges into battle alongside the rest of her unit, ready to spring to her nation's defense at a moment's notice. Recently, she has begun to stream combat operations to her adoring fans, and her growing following has turned her into a global icon. Sponsorship deals and her fanbase provided her with the means to build all sorts of weapons from her designs, including her trademark pistols 'Twinstars' and mecha suit 'MEKA'. One year later, Song was on a mission to investigate an alliance with one of the clans in Japan and a government group in Cairo. Song took the alias "Oasis Serqet" and begun gathering intel about new hydrogen nukes blueprints. Suddenly a major blast hit Cairo that nearly wiped out the entire place completely. It was reveal the blast came from Ivara after she ate Selene Gallio, achieving Godhood and committing mass genocide. Song barely survived thankfully to her MEKA, but after Cairo was nuked a pink mist lingered that mimic an advancement of the terrigen mist. The mist turned Song into a pink crystal of her figure. Once Song emerged from the crystal, she was recovered and became one of the new generation inhumans made by Ivara. Song returned to Tokyo to deliver the news and intel, however the Songhai clan exiled her for being Inhuman and not of the Mutant/Human population their region only allow. Song packed her things and left Tokyo and headed to the U.S. where she was approached by Kai Emiya and General McDonald to personally recruit Song to The Armor Agency for her unique talents. One year later after numerous of countless missions, investigative work, designs, experiences, Song achieved Weapon Investigator of The Armor Agency, which she wanted since she joined because she could bring her 'Op' designs into reality, especially with the help of her new Inhuman abilities, such as Technomancy. Abilities * Empathic Energy Conversion: Lyta can absorb and convert emotional energy into another form of energy. Applications of Empathic Energy Conversion: * Absorb emotions and convert it into other forms of energy: # Cold # Electricity # Concussive Force # Fire # Heat # Kinetic # Light # [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Nuclear_Manipulation Nuclear energy] # Radiation # Raw energy And etc. Lyta usually use her inhuman power with her tech reaching numerous advances, as well as using her power in detective work. Song's power is described to look like an artistic Japanese fire.